Taba Naba (song)
Taba Naba is a song from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!. The title is a Meriam Mir phrase which loosely translates to "let's go down to the reef and have a good time." While initially performed with Christine Anu, later performances by The Original Wiggles featured Greg performing lead. Upon Sam's entry to the group, the song was retired until The New Wiggles' Ready, Steady, Wiggle! tour, with each Wiggle taking a turn at singing lead. It has since resurged in performance, being featured in an episode of Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 1), and the 2016 release Wiggle Town!, which once again features Christine Anu. Song Credits It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! * Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Christine Anu, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes/Mushroom Music) TBC * Christine Anu appears courtesy of Mushroom Records * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitars: Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed by Chris Brooks, Tony Douglass * Recorded at Albert Studios, Sydney, Australia by Chris Brooks and Tony Douglass * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Wiggle Town! * Trad. Arr. Christine Anu, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd/Mushroom Music) * Vocals: Christine Anu, Kuiam Anu-David, Seren Anu, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Guitars: Anthony Field * Bass: Alex Keller * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Percussion: Anthony Field, Emma Watkins * Tin Whistle: Anthony Field * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller Lyrics :Taba naba naba norem :Tugi penai siri :Dinghy e naba we :Miko keimi :Sere re naba we :Taba naba norem :Style (x5) Trivia * Greg sings throughout the TV Series 3 version. * The Wiggles' version for this song was recorded in 1999. *The 2016 version of the song was later used on the Duets video and album. *Jeff Fatt is not credited for Playing the Accordion on the 2000 version Episode Performances *Dancing Time! *Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga *Squeak! *Taba Naba (episode) Video Appearances *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (video) * Wiggle Town as Taba Naba Style * Duets Album Appearances *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (album) * Wiggle Town as Taba Naba Style * Duets * Hit Songs and Rarities * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Duet songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Geographic Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Action Songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Series 7 Category:Wiggle Town Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Caribbean songs Category:The Wiggles Duets Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Christine Anu Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songwriter unknown Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs